Battle of the Sexes: The Master and the Cerulean Sisters
by DarkChild316
Summary: On a hot summer day in the Kanto Region, Ash decides to go to Cerulean City to cool off at Misty's gym. But what surprises lay in store for him when he finds Misty and the Sensational Sisters already cooling off in the pool. Ash/Misty/Daisy/Violet/Lily. For MusicIsLife42. Series Debut. Please R&R.


Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first installment in my new _**Pokémon**_ lemon series _**Battle of the Sexes**_ and my second _**Pokémon**_ lemon overall. This lemon will see Ash Ketchum paired up with the Cerulean Sisters Misty, Daisy, Lily and Violet.

This is the first lemon I've ever done involving these characters so I hope that it lives up to the expectations of all my readers. So everyone sit back and enjoy because _IT'S SHOWTIME!_

Summary: On a hot summer day in the Kanto Region, Ash decides to go to Cerulean City to cool off at Misty's gym. But what surprises lay in store for him when he finds Misty and the Sensational Sisters already cooling off in the pool.

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Pokémon**_ or any of the characters in this story.

Authors Notes: In this story Ash and Misty are both 18. Also Daisy is 28, Violet is 26 and Lily is 24. Also this story is dedicated to the amazing writer _**MusicIsLife42**_ whose great series of lemons in his _**Alphabet Challenge**_ series was the inspiration for me to do my own series.

* * *

Ash Ketchum was currently traveling from his loft in Pallet Town to Cerulean City in the late afternoon. A heat wave had recently passed through the Kanto region and the heat in the region was almost unbearable. So Ash decided to travel to the Cerulean Gym to cool off at Misty's personal pool.

Ash hadn't seen the redhead since his most recent Pokémon tournament last month. The two of them had been dating each other since the end of his journey across the Pokémon World two years ago and since then, he had returned home and built a home for himself.

He only left home to compete in seasonal Pokémon tournaments across the world, the most recent being the yearly World Tag League that takes place every July. He and his partner Richie won the tournament and the right to be called World Tag Team Champions.

Now his Pokémon were currently resting and cooling off at Professor Oak's lab while he went to visit his girlfriend at her gym in Cerulean City and hopefully he could cool off with her and spend some time with the lovely redhead.

Soon Ash arrived at the Cerulean City Gym and he sighed in relief as he opened the doors to the gym and went inside looking forward to that cool water of Misty's custom-made pool. But little did he know that he was in for the biggest surprise of his life.

"Ah, this is the life. I so like needed this after melting in this damn heat wave all day." Ash heard a familiar voice say.

"Like tell me about it, it feels like a total furnace out there." another familiar voice said.

"What the hell, that sounded like Misty's sisters Daisy and Lily." Ash said to himself as he ventured into the gym toward the pool. The sight that awaited him when he got there however, was far from what he had been expecting.

Misty, Daisy and Lily were relaxing in the pool and their clothes were currently hung up on the wall. Ash blushed more bright pink that Lily's hair at the sight of the Cerulean Sisters naked bodies in all of their indescribable beauty and only one thought came to mind.

"Holy shit those three are hot," Ash said to himself as he kept himself hidden so as to not get caught out of fear of what Misty and her sisters would do if they saw him, but unfortunately for him, luck was not on his side today.

"Why thank you Ash, you look pretty hot yourself." Ash heard someone say behind him while giggling and Ash's face turned pale as he knew who that voice belonged to and he turned around and blushed to see Violet smirking at him and she was as equally naked as her sisters.

_"Damn it, I am so screwed,"_ Ash thought to himself as he nervously chuckled.

"Oh, um….hi Violet, ahaha, this isn't what it looks like." Ash stammered and Violet's smirk only grew larger.

"Is that so, because it looks to me like you were peeping on me and my sisters?" Violet said and Ash began to nervously sweat as he decided it would be best to just leave before he found himself in an uncomfortable situation.

"Um….I'll just go now." Ash nervously said as he turned to leave but before he got far he felt a hand grab hold of his vest collar and he looked back to see Violet with a hold on him and that same evil smirk on her face.

"Ohoho, you're not getting away that easy Ash." Violet said with a grin on her face.

"Hey, Violet wait!" Ash tried to say before Violet pinned his right arm behind his back in a chicken wing hold and she crossed her other arm over his face and forced him out of hiding and out to the pool.

"Hey girls, like look what I found hiding around." Violet said and the other Cerulean Sisters looked up and smirked at seeing Ash caught in their sisters clutches.

"Well, well what do we have here? It looks like we have our own little Peeping Tom." Daisy said and Ash blushed heavily at what Daisy had called him.

"What, no I swear I'm not like that. Come on please let me go I swear I didn't see anything." Ash pleaded and Misty inwardly grinned at her boyfriend's predicament.

"You walk in here and peep on me and my sisters and get caught and you actually think I'm gonna just let you go. What's stopping me from jumping out of this pool and kicking the crap out of you Ash?" Misty said to her boyfriend feigning anger.

"No wait, please I swear I'll do anything, just let me go." Ash said and the girls all smirked to each other as Ash had fallen right into their little trap. Truth be told, they never expected to see Ash today, but they sure as hell weren't about to miss a perfect chance to exploit Ash's blunder.

"Is that so, you'll really do anything to get out of hot water right now?" Lily said with a smirk and Ash quickly nodded.

"Well Ash you better get ready because it's time to swim kid." Lily said before giving the signal to Violet who tossed Ash right into the pool clothes and all. Ash surfaced for air to see Misty and her sisters laughing their assed off while high-fiving one another.

"Oh Ash, you're so easy to trick." Misty laughed and Ash frowned at his girlfriend and her sisters for tricking him so easily.

"Ha-ha, very funny you guys. Now you've gotten me all wet." Ash whined.

_"Well like, we could say that to you Ash Ketchum."_ Violet thought to herself as she joined her sisters in the pool.

"If those wet clothes are bothering you so much Ash, you could always like, oh I don't know maybe take them off." Daisy said and Ash blushed again at what Daisy had propositioned to him.

"What's the matter Ash, don't have enough of a set to show us what you're working with." Misty teased and her older sisters nearly died laughing at Misty's taunt and as expected Ash growled before beginning to strip down right in front of the girls.

_"Damn, she's so like, got him figured out."_ Lily thought to herself as she watched Ash strip down until he was down to his boxers which the girls intently watched him remove and they all went wide eyed at the size of his erection he'd gotten from seeing their natural bodies.

_"Holy fuck he is huge!"_ Misty, Daisy, Lily, and Violet all thought in unison as they observed his long and thick nine inch erection and they felt a little intimidation and a lot of excitement at the size of him as he joined the girls in the pool while sitting in Misty's lap.

"So Ash, what brings you all the way to Cerulean City anyway?" Misty asked her boyfriend.

"Trying to get out of this heat wave is what brings me here Mist." Ash answered.

"You too huh, we were in town after getting back from a tour of the Hoenn Region. And we decided to come back and hit the pool since it was like, so hot in this area." Lily said.

"Great minds think alike I guess, I figured since I knew that Misty would be over here that I'd come and cool off with her, but I never guessed that you three would be here as well." Ash said as he relaxed in Misty's lap and Misty began rubbing his shoulders.

Ash lowly moaned as Misty's delicate hands working their magic on his broad shoulders and back and he thoroughly enjoyed the treatment he was receiving. Misty smiled at her boyfriend's pleased face before looking up at her sisters and nodding their heads in agreement at now being the perfect time to proceed with their plan.

Misty's hands began slowly creeping lower and lower on Ash's back while Daisy, Lily and Violet slowly crept up to Ash and the Pokémon master didn't notice a thing since his eyes were closed before without warning Misty's hands quickly wrapped themselves around his stiff cock.

Ash gasped in surprise and opened his eyes just in time to have Daisy, Lily and Violet smother their equally ample size 86 (D cup) chests onto his face and Ash nearly fainted from the heavenly feeling of the Sensational Sisters breasts pressing onto his face.

"W-wait ladies what's going on here?" Ash said from within the Sensational Sisters heavenly bosoms and the four Cerulean Sisters laughed at Ash's cluelessness.

"Looks like you weren't kidding about Ash's denseness Misty. Well I think I think it's pretty obvious Ash, we were wondering if you'd like be up for a little fun by the water with all four of us." Daisy said as she gripped his cock.

"I so totally like second that motion." Violet said as she also gripped Ash's cock as well.

"Count me in, so like what do you say Ash." Lily said as she began bouncing Ash's balls and Ash looked hungrily at the lovely ladies. All four of them were asking if they could have sex with him and there was no chance in hell that Ash was going to turn down being offered fresh willing pussy.

"Alright, I'm all in," Ash replied and the girls smiled at his answer before Misty and Violet straddled Ash's lap and Ash framed the redhead's face and smothered his lips to hers.

Misty closed her eyes and joyfully moaned as she kissed Ash as their kisses always felt like pure bliss and her sisters smiled at the romantic scene before Daisy came up behind Misty and cupped her perky size 80 (C cup) breasts.

The blonde sank her fingers into the ample orbs and kneaded them together. Misty moaned into Ash's mouth from her sister's merciless groping of her and she opened her eyes just as Ash did and the two lovers stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

Chocolate brown eyes and cerulean blue eyes came in contact with each other and Ash placed his hands on Misty toned, yet plump ass. Ash made Misty slightly lean back as he latched his mouth on her breast and began to suckle her nipple.

This new sensation sent jolts of pleasure though Misty's body and she started to moan but Daisy quickly placed her mouth on hers and kissed her. Misty was stunned at kissing another girl, and in particular her oldest sister, but eventually she began to return Daisy's kiss.

Daisy stroked Misty's cheek as they kissed while Violet continued groping Misty before she took one hand off of Misty's breasts and began groping Daisy's chest. Daisy moaned into the kiss with her sister as her sensitive chest was toyed with by her blunette sister.

Meanwhile Lily took the chance to creep behind Ash and she wrapped one arm behind his back while using her other hand to stroke Ash's cock while she began licking and kissing Ash's neck. Ash's muffled moans could be heard as he groped and suckled Misty's chest before doing the same to Daisy.

With so many people teasing their ample chests both Daisy and Misty's lusts skyrocketed as they remained focused with kissing one another. The scene was quite arousing for Ash and the lower half of his body confirmed this with his erection now at full strength.

Ash squeezed Misty and Daisy's chests while licking and nibbling their tits and both girls moaned at this before deciding to return the favor as they both reached down with one hand and began assisting Lily in stroking Ash's manhood.

Ash moaned at so many people touching his stiffness before Violet got in on the action and began bouncing and toying with Ash's testicles and the Pokémon master pleasurably moaned as the Cerulean Sisters soft hands worked over his cock before he got an idea.

Soon Ash lay on his back outside of the pool with Misty squatting over him with his face directly underneath her womanhood while Daisy, Violet and Lily knelt down and lowered their faces to meet the man's member and the redheaded woman moved forward with her upper body hovering over his lower regions.

Misty gripped the raven-haired trainer's length and stroked the very top of it as her sisters gripped his lower shaft with Violet once again toying with his balls gently. Ash lay still as the girls stroked his cock before Misty cupped her breasts and wrapped them around his member.

Ash gasped in pleasure at how soft the orbs were on his hardened length and seeing his pleased reaction, Misty's sisters seductively smiled before they followed suit and sandwiched Ash's hardened cock between their ample busts and Ash's eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy.

"Do you like that Ash?" Daisy seductively purred and Ash slowly nodded his head in response, earning a chuckle from the Cerulean Sisters.

"Well then you'll love it when I do this." Misty said as she began rubbings her large mounds on his length and he gasped for air before Daisy, Lily and Violet began to do the same.

The sisters all licked their lips as they rubbed their breasts together on Ash's member and also each other's breasts making the girls shiver in delight as their erect nipples rub against one another with Misty's rubbing against Daisy's and Violet's rubbing against Lily's.

In response to the girls teasing, Ash brought his fingers to the redhead's folds and gently gripped her folds and spread them apart to reveal tasty looking walls of wetness inside of her and he used his index finger to enter her pussy and prodded around inside her moist womanhood.

Next, using all his fingers to keep Misty's folds spread apart he traced his tongue all over her clit to return her teasing and her blue eyes looked back with appreciation before she carried on with rubbing her breasts on his erection with her breasts bouncing against her sisters breasts.

Ash licked into Misty's folds and tasted her delicious fluids, causing her to sway her plump ass over him a little just as the redhead took the head of his member into her mouth and Daisy, Lily and Violet began smoothly licking the sides of his shaft.

Ash winced and groaned for a split second before he returned the pleasure by beginning to thrust his cock into the mounds that buried it and all the women purred at this. Misty's warm saliva washed over Ash's length as she sucked him off while her sisters teasingly licked his swollen tower.

Misty's hot tongue both licked and tasted Ash's length while he thrust carefully into her jaws while the heat of her mouth and the softness of her and her sister's breasts kept his member stimulated and at full-strength while he hungrily licked in her womanhood.

He trailed his tongue inside her pussy while his fingers kept her folds spread apart while all the veins of his member were licked and massaged by the foursome of women. A hot blush covered Misty's face as she sucked Ash off and his cock pounded into her and her sister's breasts.

Lily licked Ash's member and savored the taste of his tower as she found herself licking Violet's tongue between tastes of Ash's length and her older sister returned the licks and Misty and Daisy also joined in the licks while their nipples rubbed on the vein-covered areas of the man's cock.

Ash pressed one of his thumbs on Misty's clit and slowly circled around it to tease the slender redhead as he licked deeply into her core and she moaned as she massaged her lover's length with her soft but firm breasts and her hardened nipples rubbed the veins of his throbbing cock.

Meanwhile Lily and Violet still licked their respective sides of Ash's cock and their warm tongues brushed teasingly on his length while the softness of their breast saw to the pleasuring of the veins on it while its owner licked into Misty slowly to savor the delicious taste on his tongue.

Ash teased Misty until he was getting ready to come and she was the first to realize this as she felt the head of his member move inside her mouth and her eyes gestured to the other women and suddenly they ceased licking the manhood between their ample bosoms.

They all started blowing on it with their cool breaths, making Ash shiver as his manhood was still wet from their licking of it while Misty stirred her tongue around it in her mouth as the four sisters reprised their role of jerking the raven-haired male's length with their breasts.

Misty tapped her tongue on the very top of Ash's cock as he carefully sent it into her mouth and he tasted the redhead's inner walls while using his thumb to circle her clit and cerulean eyes looked back into chocolate ones just as Misty let out a muffled moan as she came into his mouth.

Ash moaned as the paizuri action he received from Misty and her sisters finally paid off as his cum shot straight into her mouth while he licked her fluids clean. Misty swallowed the plentiful amount of semen before she took her mouth off it.

This allowed the remnants of Ash's cum to trail down his manhood and into the cleavage surrounding his length where it was licked up by Misty's sisters and each of them got a perfect taste of his cum.

Suddenly Lily leaned forward and kissed Violet and she eagerly returned the kiss by sending her tongue into her sister's mouth and she did likewise; both women sensuously licking the semen out of each other's mouths and Ash blushed at the arousing sight.

"Well that was pretty tasty, nice job Ash." Violet said as she finally broke the kiss with her sister.

"Glad you enjoyed it, so who wants to go first?" Ash asked and the girls all looked among themselves before nodding to Misty who got off of Ash and got on all fours. Ash licked his lips before he got behind Misty and gripped her rear while positioning his member at her folds.

Ash looked at Misty and her eyes looked back at him as she nodded to him and he nodded as well before sliding himself inside of her and claiming her virginity. Misty moaned loudly before Ash began to shoot his length forward into her womanhood and her breasts began to swing forward.

The raven-haired man held onto Misty's toned ass as he pumped his erection into her slimy, yet warm innards and his cock thrashed into her core. The pleasure Misty felt was so high that she closed one eye and moaned as loud as possible.

Misty's breasts flew forward as Ash pounded his throbbing length into her womanhood and he moaned with how tight the red-haired Water Pokémon expert felt. Ash smiled as Misty's plump, firm ass hit his lap and she kept her hands planted on the floor.

Not once did she lose balance as Ash's constant pounding rocked her body and her ample mounds swayed over the floor. Her other eye opened as the young Pokémon master slammed his length into the depths of her womanhood and his hands stayed on her plump rear.

Ash smiled as his erection deeply hit Misty's core and he watched as her ample mounds jiggled forward due to his sharp impacts. Her rear remained high as Ash rocketed his member into her warmth and the heavy impacts rumbled her innards.

Misty moaned as her eyes looked up at Ash and his lips made gestures at her; despite the fact that in their current position, kissing wouldn't be possible. But for the time being, they would remain in the position they were in and her eyes shimmered brightly with lust at the size of Ash's erection inside her walls.

Her womanhood began tightening on Ash's hardness as he rammed it into her and her plump ass repeatedly smacked against his crotch. Misty's face blushed even redder than her trademark hair and it was then she fell onto her front.

Ash shifted their position to where he could hold onto Misty's small waist and her breasts jiggled on the floor. Her eyes looked back at Ash and they lustfully stared back at him. He drew his hips forward and sent his erection rumbling into her wet inner tunnels.

Ash held Misty's waist and he pounded into her as he watched her breasts jiggle about. Deciding to shake things up a bit, Ash reached forward and cupped Misty's breasts. She moaned as he toyed with them and rubbed the warm orbs together.

Ash's fingers buried themselves in her mounds and he began to tenderly kiss Misty's earlobe. She whimpered as Ash pistoned his member into her wetness and squeezed her mounds. His length went wild inside Misty's womanhood and he looked just in time to see her face moving towards him.

Ash moved his face forward until their lips met once again and their tongues instantly met. Chocolate eyes found Aquamarine eyes as their tongues did battle with Ash's tongue utterly dominating Misty's thanks to his high level of energy.

She reached back and trailed her finger underneath Ash's chin. The loud sound of flesh colliding echoed throughout the gym and the couple moaned into each other's mouths. Ash's length felt Misty's tightness nearing the end of their round and his groping only quickened the process.

Ash kneaded Misty's orbs of flesh and gripped her erect tits. He pinched the erect buds and pulled them downward. This very action went on until Misty's pussy coiled around Ash's hardness and yanked it enough to release a tidal wave of his seeds into her womb.

Ash's semen completely filled her up to the last inch of space and some of Ash's cum sprayed from Misty's entrance and drained out of her body along with her own substance. Once breaking their kiss, Ash pulled out of Misty and allowed her to lie on her side.

He sat beside Misty, who smiled in total bliss as the sex with Ash was unlike anything she could have ever imagined. Ash smiled at the pleasured look on Misty's face before he noticed lying on her side as she teasingly ran her finger along her toned, beautiful legs.

"Oh Ash, think you can satisfy me too sweetie." Daisy said before she winked at him and blew him a kiss and Ash smirked at the blonde temptress before he laid beside her and gripped her leg setting them up in a spoons position and Daisy arched her leg before Ash slid into her snapping her hymen in the process.

"Wow, she really is a virgin after all." Ash thought to himself and Daisy moaned at how big he was and she closed her eyes as Ash held onto her leg and began to thrust into her warmth.

"OH SHIT, GOD YES THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!" Daisy screamed in lust as her slender, yet curvaceous body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Ash pounded into her womanhood.

Ash eyes rolled back into his head at how hot and tight she was and how amazing it felt as her walls wrapped around his stiff member and milked him with each thrust as he pounded into her curvaceous, busty form.

Ash moaned with Daisy and he held onto Daisy's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close. Daisy continued screaming in euphoric bliss as Ash's cock stretched her to her limits and his cock repeatedly struck her womb with each thrust.

Ash moaned with Daisy as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and she moaned from the feeling of his throbbing cock thrashing against her womb. Waves of pleasure washed over Daisy and drove her mind into absolute ecstasy as he practically fucked her senseless.

Daisy gathered what little of her senses she had left to turn her head and slam her lips to his in a passionate kiss. The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh once again began to echo throughout the gym as Ash and Daisy's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths.

Soulful brown eyes gazed lovingly into glistening green ones as Ash continued ramming his cock into her tight pussy. He then used his left hand to squeeze and pinching her perky tits which only served to make the horny blonde even more insane with lust.

Daisy whimpered into the kiss as her lust continued to grow from the combined feeling of Ash's teasing of her ample, and perky breasts and the indescribable feeling of having her lower crevice pummeled into by the handsome spiky haired master. She kept her leg arched high as Ash's cock crashed into her pussy and her breasts jiggled in his hold.

She then decided to help raise her arousal further by using her left hand to finger her dripping wet pussy. She also gripped her breasts with her right hand and began to help her raven-haired lover fondle the glorious orbs and this only served to make her milking walls grow tighter on Ash's raging cock.

Ash continued to pound Daisy into orgasmic oblivion and she continued teasing her body before their actions finally made her come to the end of her rope as her pussy tightened on his length and milked his cock of his hot, white seed.

Daisy collapsed onto her back and Ash pulled out of her and laid on his side cuddling up close to Daisy. He gathered the blonde into his arms and she stroked his cheek before giving him one last lingering kiss before leaving her to rest.

He soon got up but was just as quickly pushed back onto his back again by Lily who quickly straddled him and she smiled at him before turning around and spreading her legs apart. Her wetness hovered over his length and she moaned while sliding down it.

"HOLY FUCK, SO BIG!" Lily screamed as her hymen broke apart as Ash kissed her and she screamed at how big he felt within her walls. He began pounding his cock into Lily's core and she began to buck her hips.

This action helped her grind Ash's cock and he reached up and cupped what he could of her orbs. Chocolate eyes found amethyst eyes as the young trainer's member shot into Lily's womanhood and she shook her slender waist atop it.

Ash groped and kneaded her breasts as he rumbled his growth into her wetness. Lily's ample breasts heaved about in her lover's hold as he played with them and her plump rear smacked against his lap with each thrust into her pussy.

Lily turned and Ash crushed his lips to hers and Lily's tongue found itself being greeted by Ash's tongue and she licked against it. He gripped her erect tits and she moaned from the raven-haired boy tweaking and twisting them as her breasts jiggled in his hold.

Lily's face was covered in a deep blush as her tongue battled Ash's while she wiggled and moved her waist on his member. He pulled and twisted her hardened tits as they bounced and he shot his member into Lily's wet tunnels and she moaned into his mouth as he rocketed his erection into her entrance.

She broke the kiss and began kissing Ash's cheek while he buried his fingers back into her bouncing orbs of flesh. Ash moaned as Lily's warm pussy slid up and down his manhood while he rammed his erection into her core and she moaned as his cock repeatedly hit her womb.

She watched her breasts bounce and couldn't believe how good this felt. The raven-haired man began nibbling Lily's neck and she whimpered as his canines carefully pierced her neck. Her violet eyes sparkled like gems as Ash thrust his hilt into her wetness and it rubbed against her walls.

Thanks to the combined feeling of her sensitive breasts being endlessly groped and Ash's cock crashing against her womb, she wondered how long it would be before they came knowing that it would just be a matter of time.

But at the moment, she was more focused with his nibbling until he started licking her neck and formed a hickey before resting on his back. Ash thrust upright into Lily's womanhood and she leaned back slightly and placed her hands on the floor.

The young lovers worked their hips together in perfect tandem and Ash freed one of her breasts to frame her lovely face. He kissed her again and stroked her cheek lovingly while rumbling it within her body and Lily looked into Ash's eyes as they brightly shimmered like stars.

Their tongues lashed and slobbered against one another as the two continued their love making. The busty pinkette whimpered as she grew tighter on his shaft and in turn, it became swollen within her walls as his release grew closer with each thrust.

Sweat dripped off the couple and Ash groaned as he licked against Lily's tongue. He jerked his crotch upright and banged his member against Lily's insides. She moaned into his mouth and she continued to lovingly stroke his cheek.

At last, Lily and Ash moaned as her innards wrapped around his cannons and it fired multiple semen shots into her stomach. Both loudly moaned at this as their juices flowed out of Lily's entrance like a miniature river.

Both lie still panted and Lily lifted herself off Ash before lying next to him kiss his lips again. He stroked Ash's cheek tenderly before they broke their kiss and she rested her head against his chest.

"Oh Ash, you didn't forget about me now did you." he heard Violet say just before he looked up to see Violet laid back with her legs spread apart in an inviting manner. Ash chuckled before he got up and placed himself over Violet and not even bothering to tease her, he slid into her awaiting warmth.

"OH GOD!" Violet screamed as she felt Ash's cock stretch her out and Ash couldn't help but chuckle at how vocal Misty's sisters were as he began thrusting into her core and she writhed and screamed in ecstasy at the size of him inside of her.

Ash's length crashed against Violet's walls as she bucked her hips and her walls grinded him. He placed his hands on either side of the azure-haired beauty and she placed her hands on his strong shoulders as he rammed his cock into her innards and her breasts jiggled from the strong impacts.

Violet moaned with Ash as he shot his hips forward and banged his member into her wetness. Ash moved in closer and she wrapped her arms around him. Violet pressed her lips against Ash's and his chocolate eyes found themselves staring into her crimson-colored eyes.

He placed his hands on Violet's breasts and kneaded them as they bounced in his hold. His tongue entered Violet's mouth and was greeted by her spirited tongue. Ash rumbled his hardness into her womanhood and she bucked her hips with each thrust.

He fondled and massaged her mounds while banging his member into her walls. Violet rubbed the back of Ash's head as he ran his erection into her tightness and she held onto him. She ran her fingers through his hair before placing her left hand on his cheek and stroking it.

The two worked their hips together as Ash jetted his cock into her warmth and she let out muffled but clear moans into his mouth. He took his hand off Violet's breast and stroked her cheek in return as he pounded his vein-surrounded cannon into her warmth.

Ash's hand held onto her bobbing breast while she rubbed her hand against the back of his head. Their tongues wiggled and battled against one another as Ash thrust into her wet caverns. She bucked her hips as he pounded his manhood into her tunnels and she held onto him with her other arm.

Ash's erection flew into her tunnels and her tightening walls grinded its swift movements. He sharply rocketed his hips forward and she whimpered into his mouth. Ash squeezed and played with her orb while the other one jiggled about freely.

He separated his lips from Violet and she loudly moaned as his hilt crashed into her innards. She groaned as he became swollen within her tightness and she lovingly continued to stroke his face. Violet reared her hips before wrapping her legs around Ash's waist as they worked their hips together.

He groaned at Violet's growing tightness and she tenderly stroked his cheek. Violet was totally lost in pleasurable euphoria as she focused on grinding her lover's tower and he placed his other hand back on her breast and began groping it once more.

He squeezed and toyed with it as Violet placed both her hands on either side of his face. Violet and Ash moaned in unison as their crotches repeatedly met from his powerful thrusts. He pumped his erection into Violet's tunnels and she loudly moaned from the heavy impacts against her insides.

Violet felt the rate of his throbbing erection grow and Ash felt his lover's warmth becoming tighter by the minute. He sent his lips to Violet's and kissed her again while groping her ample chest and she moaned into the kiss at the pleasure he brought her.

Her tongue licked and rubbed against his as her innards clamped on his member and tightly squeezed it. Ash manhood began to spasm before firing white rapids containing his seed until he filled up Violet's womb as they let out the biggest moans their lungs could produce.

The lover's releases exploded from Violet's entrance and flowed down from there. Once Ash pulled his member from Violet's warmth, he lie alongside her against the wall and she smiled at him just as her sisters joined them.

"Ash, I just don't know what you're better at doing at this point, kicking other trainer's asses or banging girls brains out." Misty said and Ash just chuckled at his redheaded lover before pulling her into a kiss.

"Well Misty, I guess you could say that I'm good at anything I do." Ash confidently said and the girls giggled at him before they each made their way to Misty's room and crowded into bed around Ash to rest, but not before each of them gave him one last lingering kiss.

* * *

Wow talk about an explosive lemon from start to finish. I can honestly say I had a lot of fun with this lemon especially since Ash and Misty is my favorite couple in the _**Pokémon**_ Series.

And as mentioned at the beginning of this story, it was the great author _**MusicIsLife42**_ who's phenomenal writing skills was the inspiration for me to write my own Pokémon lemon series. By the way, if anyone has not read his lemon series _**Alphabet Challenge**_, all I have to say is GO FOR IT, it is bar none the best series of Pokémon lemons that I've ever read.

Now as for this series, the next pairing you'll see from me will be a threesome involving Ash/May/Flannery. As for what other surprises I have in store for this month, well you'll have to stay tuned to find out.

_AND THAT'S THE BOTTOME LINE…..'CAUSE __**DARKCHILD316**__ SAID SO!_


End file.
